Everybody's A Critic
Everybody's A Critic is a quest assigned by Bourdain at the Phoenix Inn in the Great Market district of Aleroth during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. It seems the axiom 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach' also applies to women. Help the renown chef concoct a coq bourré for a certain food critic that is just dying to try it out. Walkthrough This quest is divided into two tasks: revealing the food critic, and obtaining a certain rare cheese. The food critic is close to the quest giver, so let's handle it first. Sub-quest: The Food Critic You can find the critic at her at a table in the Phoenix Inn with two other ladies whom are having a good time. Mindread Anona to be determine that she is the Aleroth Times food critic - if you ask her about it, she'll say its preposterous. Sub-quest: Bourdain's Cheese The next part of the quest involves finding a rare blue cheese made from the milk of giant rabbits. Fortunately the quest does not involve building a great wall or even milking the poor creatures. Just remember the name and be on the lookout for a wheel of Gorgombert cheese. By reading the newspaper article on the bar, through logical deduction, or plain simple luck, you might conclude that a wealthy resident of Aleroth may have some of this smelly stuff stashed away in his kitchen or perhaps in some backroom that has been isolated from the residence to prevent the smell from entering any inhabitable area. In the later case, you might have come across a door marked "Back Entrance." Now all you need is the key... Alternately, you can obtain the cheese from Gula's home after completing the quest An Appetite For Murder. In case you gathered both before handing in the cheese over to Bourdain, the critic-part is no longer required, since he'll have enough cheese for everybody. Map The map shows the location in the order they appear in the game quest log. Red indicates indoor quest item or NPC, green outdoor quest item or NPC, and blue the quest start and finish locations. Quest NPCs Quest Items Rewards After revealing the critic and giving Bourdain the cheese you must leave and wait for him to cook. Anona will have the dish in front of her when you're able to complete the quest. (You need to leave the inn, enter another building such as the Healers' House, then return to inn to trigger the end of the quest.) The rewards for completing the Bourdain's Cheese sub-quest are received after giving it to him. The rewards for completing The Food Critic sub-quest are received at the same time as the main quest rewards when Bourdain is finished cooking. Bourdain's Cheese: *4873 exp and 600 gold *Once choice of: 2435 exp, 600 gold, 1 gem, 25 herbs, or 5 ore The Food Critic: *4873 exp and 600 gold *Once choice of: 2435 exp, 600 gold, 1 gem, 25 herbs, or 5 ore Everybody's A Critic: *6211 exp, 1300 gold, and 1 Skill Book *Two choices of: 3105 exp, 1300 gold, 1 creature part, 1 formula, 2 gems, 1 jewelry, 15 ore, or 5 potions Total rewards: *15957 exp, 2500 gold, and 1 Skill Book *Maximum additional exp: 7975 *Maximum additional gold: 2500 Trivia *"Coq Bourré" is French for stuffed rooster. Category:Aleroth Quests Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance Quests